


Rogues Are Prone to Find Things Before The Are Lost

by Flerkin_Marvelous



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Amnesia, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Is it kidnapping if you can't remember and you go voluntarily? Is it?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yon-Rogg loves Carol/Vers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerkin_Marvelous/pseuds/Flerkin_Marvelous
Summary: Carol Danvers is settling in in her new home in San Francisco when she falls prey to a new nemesis. Luckily (or not) there is an old friend near by to help pick up the broken pieces once more.





	1. Felled by a child

**Author's Note:**

> I know what your'e thinking, but poor old Carol lost her memories a few times in her old comic days. I just though I'd have a little play around with that idea.

1994 

“I can’t go back empty handed” 

“You won’t be empty handed; I’m sending you with a message. Tell the Intelligence that I’m coming to end it. The war, the lies, all of it.” deep down inside he was terrified, the intelligence would see his actions as insubordination and failure. This would mean execution. But he had meant what he had said, he was extremely proud of his Vers. 

“You can’t do this.” But she did. She sent him back in disgrace with a message that had incensed the Intelligence so much it earned him a torture session every time he communed with the Supreme Intelligence. The only good thing was that he retained his status of Starforce Commander and he was still the poster boy of the Kree. 

The only reason he had retained his status was because his return to Hala had been witnessed and celebrated by so many of his people. The pod had made so much noise on re–entry that everyone had come out into the streets to see what was going on. He had to wonder if Vers had known about the S.I.’s intentions and picked his landing location for a reason, normally the pods returned to Starforce headquarters, but it could also have been good fortune and system failure. 

As a result of Yon-Rogg’s good fortune the S.l. did the next best thing to execution, they gave him pain. Pain every time they spoke. Agonizing, excruciating, pain a constant reminder of his failure to bring back their weapon. “Pain can be a good teacher Commander" they had told him as they morphed into Vers. _"Blasphemy” _ he had thought, which earned him the S.I.’s rage and even more pain. 

_ “Oh Vers. Do you know what It is you have done?” _ he had thought to himself. 

“Doubtful, but we will show her. Won’t we Commander?” the Intelligence had sneered. “Eventually" 

* * *

2004

An alert had sounded at an old abandoned base on a planet in the Terran solar system named Uranus. On closer inspection it had looked abandoned, derelict, and Yon-Rogg was just about to mark it down as ancient technology simply breaking down with time and sending out a false alarm when Att-lass handed him a holovid download, “ Vers?, why would she be picking about an old abandoned Kree base?" he mused aloud not really aiming the question at anyone in particular, but Att-Lass still offered a reason of that the base was in Terran air space and she could have picked up the same signal as Starforce command and was simply performing a risk assessment. Which in turn brought up another question in Yon’s mind, _ “ why would we be observing the Terran’s all those years ago? Bronze age man were basically apes.” _

“Isn’t that something that we would have done if the roles had been reversed Commander? " Att-lass carried on, bringing Yon back to the present. He nodded Yon-Rogg really couldn’t argue with that assessment. 

" Were you serious when you said you wanted to bring her back home to Hala Commander? “

“I most certainly was. Her place is with the Kree _"and me “_, why?" Yon-Rogg knew Att-lass well enough to know he had something up his sleeve. He sighed inwardly, yet another Terran expression that had been burned into his brain. He couldn't help but smile when Att-lass showed him something that looked like Vers energy suppressor disc. He took the disc from his newly appointed second and stared at it in disbelief, “This disc was engineered thousands of millenia ago and yet it looks more advanced than the one we fashioned for Vers. What were they doing on this base that they needed to design such a device? " Att-lass merely shrugged his shoulders before offering a possible way of answering that particular question. 

“I took the liberty of downloading the database. We can look it over on the Hellion at our leisure on our way to collect Vers." Yon-Rogg nodded in agreement and smiled, they would have her back very soon. “Let’s go pick up our wayward warrior, shall we?" Yon-Rogg grinned as his team seemed to spring to life, well all except Dee-Sea as he didn’t know Vers but was intrigued none the less. _” Now that meeting will be interesting"_ he laughed at the thought. Vers was going to drive him round the bend, he sighed once more, yet another Terran saying that floated around his head; 

Earth

It didn't take long to find Vers, she had such a unique energy signature thanks to the Space stone that it was burned into Yon-Rogg's memory. He was just about to make his move when a young Terran girl approached Vers, so he bided his time and waited for that perfect moment when he could spring his trap and incapacitate her. 

"Excuse me. Are you Carol Danvers?" a young girl whom Carol didn’t recognise asked. She was very young, mid to late teens perhaps, very slight and beautiful long wavy mahogany coloured hair.

“Yes. Can I help you?" Carol asked as she removed her groceries from the car. 

“You most certainly can" the young girl smiled. That smile made Carol suddenly very nervous and sent a shiver down her spine, she just didn't know why. “Ya see, a friend of my mom’s said you're gonna bring harm to me and mine, and I just can't allow that to happen”. 

“Really? And would you mind explaining to me how it is I am going to do this? And just how and why I'm going to help you if I'm going to cause you so much trouble?" Carol smiled, trying to be friendly, but she just couldn't force that smile to reach her eyes. 

“Sure, allow me to show you “The girl offered and walked up to her offering her hand which Carol took, _“try and be friendly, right?" _ she thought, although she felt that she was wasting her time and energy as the girl’s body language was off somehow. She instantly regretted it. She started to feel weak as a kitten and tried to break free but the girl reached with her other hand and grabbed Carols head. “You can help by dyin” the girl told her coldly. Carol once again tried to break free, this time by going binary, she took flight but still the girl held on. 

Carol fought as long as she could but eventually, she became so drained she fell to the ground taking the girl with her," Who the hell are you? Why are you doing this to me?" she managed to ask weakly. 

“The names Rogue, I will never allow you to hurt my family, do you hear me?" the girl hissed before Carol's whole world fell into darkness. Once the battle was over Rogue simply threw Carol in the river and left her for dead before flying off with her new stolen ability all the while screaming," get out of my head" as Yon-Rogg watched from the shadows with interest noting the bright white streak that had appeared in the girls hair and laughed, _" I know exactly how you feel.” _

“I see you still make friends just as easily Vers“ Yon-Rogg sighed as he fished her out from beneath the golden gate. 

He had come to Terra, the place called San Francisco prepared for the fight of his life and had every intension of dragging Vers back home to Hala kicking and screaming if need be, she was after all Kree now and had no business living on this backwater planet, but after that battle there was no way she would be able to fend him off. To his surprise, she didn't even try, she looked at him blankly, there was no recognition in her eyes which concerned him. 

"I’m sorry, do I know you? ."

“Vers?" Yon-Rogg eyed her carefully, looking for any sort of deception, but he could see nothing but confusion in her eyes.

“Vers? Is that my name?" Yon-Rogg smiled, her predicament had wonderful possibilities for him. He could return her home to Hala without question or argument. She would be back with him, she would be the Kree's weapon once more and she would never be placed in harm’s way again, not if he could help it, “Yes, Vers is your name. I've come to rescue you and take you home. You’ve been missing for some time Vers. I had suspected that the Terran’s had taken you prisoner and have searched for you for many years my love. 

You managed to escape your jailer and send a distress signal to me. Thank the collective I managed to get here in time before the Rogue managed to execute you on Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s orders" How easy it was to fall into old ways. He had come prepared for battle with his former pupil, but she had been felled by a child. He would never have thought if possible if he hadn't witnessed it with his own eyes. But the child had made his life a whole lot easier, _” Thank you Rogue"_ he offered silently. 

Something Yon-Rogg had said to her made her ears prick up, “My love?” 

“Yes. We were together on Hala for six years until Fury’s Skrull Talos acquired you for S.H.l.E.L.D. Not an entire lie he thought. “He collects people with special abilities like you. He made you his prized Avenger.” He looked adoringly into her eyes as he delivered the new part of her origin story to her. “I have missed you my love” not entirely a lie. He truly had missed her. He finally admitted to himself that he did love her, that _“I have no feelings for her “ _ was a lie, but just for now she would be a means to an end. He would wield this weapon for the Kree empire,_ within reason _ and no-one would cross them ever again, not the Xandarians, not the Skrull and especially not the Terran’s. The Terran’s were so emotional they would not want to harm their precious Captain Marvel. And when the Kree were finished, she would be his and his alone. Yon-Rogg smiled at that last thought and tenderly kissed Vers, to his surprise, she kissed him back. 

“Do we have children?” she asked as they broke away from the kiss.” 

“No. But we were talking about starting a family before you were taken from me,” the lie’s flowed effortlessly, he would do whatever he needed to do to keep her this time, he was going to be extra careful in both actions and words and mentally kicked himself as he remembered walking head on into an ambush. He knew it was an ambush and walked into it anyway. Why? Because he just couldn’t say no to Vers. Well he was going to have to learn to say no to his Vers if he wanted to keep her this time. 

* * *

“You have done well Yon-Rogg. It seems our motivation has been most effective” The Intelligence grinned, Yon-Rogg held his head high for the first time in a decade and he relished in the feeling as one again he held the Supremor’s favour, and this time he would do whatever it takes to keep it that way.


	2. Welcome home Vers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Vers' reintegration back into Kree society begins the Avengers are in for a shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to FairyRingsandWings, Cinda and lovestoread18 for your kind words. Hope you enjoy this chapter too 😊

Yon-Rogg, Att–Lass and Bron-Char watched nervously as Vers had her first communion with the Intelligence for well over a decade. The last time she had been placed in communion it had not gone too well. Vers had freed herself from her energy suppressor, taken out the original Hellion and indirectly caused Minn-Erva’s death. Att-Lass noticed that Yon-Rogg had suddenly started to grin, “what was that phrase that Vers used to say a lot? Penny for your thoughts?" he had asked with an equally broad grin on his face. Yon-Rogg looked at his second in Command, still grinning from ear to ear," I just had a thought. Did Dea-Sea have a chance to look at that energy suppressor while I was out procuring my mate?" Att-Lass let out a little huff of laughter. “The Supremor did fill me in on You and Vers. Truth be told I always thought you and she were already mated.” He laughed and noted Yon-Rogg’s confusion causing Att-Lass to smile. “Vers always, um, what is that Terran saying? Ah yes, got away with blue murder," he laughed. “But in answer to your question, the disc could have been made yesterday. It is in full working order. Do you want me to retrieve it for our Vers?" Yon-Rogg allowed himself to look a little embarrassed at second in commands observation. “I didn't say no often enough to her" he sighed." If I had told her no on that mission on Torfa we would never be in this mess to start with, and yes, please retrieve the disc for me if you will. After the Intelligence has given her the memory backup, Vers will be suspicious if there is no disc in place. Besides, it is needed for our protection" he stated as Att-Lass nodded and left to retrieve the disc for implantation. Bron-Char had been silent till this point, but he had been listening intently while not taking his eyes off Vers while she received her communion. He was a man few words, but he made a point of looking Yon-Rogg in the eyes and simply said," It will be good to have her back. Vers-Rogg, it has a nice sound to it." he smiled then resumed watching Vers. “Yes it will, and yes it does “Yon-Rogg agreed. _” Vers-Rogg “_ he repeated in his head. He liked the sound of that a lot. 

* * *

Vers found herself in the most beautiful crystalline room of bright silvers and greys with crystal Monoliths that stretched to the skies; as far as the eye could see, she was in awe. She watched in amazement as a man materialized in front of her out of thin air and stood there proudly with his back to her in full Starforce inform, slowly he turned to face her, "Yon-Rogg?” She was confused. The man looked like her Yon, but his hair was brilliant white and his eyes were green. She watched as the man looked over himself, then looked at her and smiled, “Well, that is better!” he grinned as he noted that Mar-Vell had been replaced with Yon-Rogg. 

Vers suddenly felt a sharp pain on the left side of her neck and her hand snapped up to cover a strange disc that had appeared out of nowhere. The duplicate Yon-Rogg started to smile sweetly but somehow it made Vers feel uneasy, “Do not worry yourself child. This disc will keep you safe. The Terran menace Fury removed your last one. My poor child, he could have killed you, your regulatory disc stops you from exploding" he explained before taking her face in his hands and looking her intensely directly in the eyes as if searching for something,” Welcome home Vers.” He eventually said as if suddenly finding what it was he was looking for “Your mate has filled us in on the course of events. We have been told that they have stolen your memories again. Do not worry, we can return what we have to you. Rest now, everything will be back to normal shortly" the duplicate Yon-Rogg told her and soon she was unconscious once more.

A familiar alarm sounded which alerted Yon-Rogg that the S.I. wished him to join them in communion. The sound of the alarm still filled him with dread, a decades of abuse was not something you got over, overnight, but he stood on the secondary tile that had been built into the new Hellion while Bron-Char and Att-Lass watched in shock and without question. Yon-Rogg had been confused by the new tiles addition, communions were sacred to the individual and were never shared, but he had never verbalised this confusion in his communion as he feared the backlash that would follow, the Supremor had heard his thoughts and simply explained that sometimes joint counselling would be required, for example, disputes between mates. Yon-Rogg had simply nodded his head in agreement, but the whole thing still made him nervous. “Welcome Yon-Rogg” the Supremor greeted him, and Yon-Rogg’s mind wandered for a second as he wondered who it was that Vers was seeing. The S.I. heard his thought and laughed, “We are in Vers communion Yon-Rogg. Not yours.” It was then the Supremor’s words sank in, “She sees me?” he couldn’t help the big smile that now adorned his face and the feeling of pride that swelled within. “It will make things a little easier now that she does not see the traitor, no more who is this woman that I see rubbish. Saving her from Rogue put you in good favour with her it would seem” the Supremor stated, allowing Yon-Rogg this little pleasure he now felt. “You have done well Yon-Rogg, now, We need to discuss what it is that Vers shall remember.” The Supremor grinned while rubbing their hands together in glee, “we have a blank screen to write on".

* * *

** AVENGER HEADQUARTERS  **

A Claxon blared in the Avenger headquarters causing everyone to run from their rooms to investigate. “Ok. Who’s betting Tony’s blown a hole in the basement again.” Rhodey yawned as he followed everyone else into the Board room. Tony was not far behind them, not saying a word he started flicking holoscreens from right to left while he searched out the reason for the rude awakening. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. TURN OFF THAT DAMNED ALARM!” he screamed over the racket. “So, what set it off this time?” Bruce asked mid yawn. “Hey buddy. Leave some oxygen for me will ya” Tony smiled tiredly as he continued to flick through the screens. “San Fran? Isn’t that where Carol moved too?” Tony asked Fury who had walked over to view the screens. “Yeah. Why?” he asked as he started to peruse the data files that Tony had just uploaded from various video sources from around the area. “Ah, shit” he sighed as he spotted Yon-Rogg casing Carols home and then, “What the Fuhhh?” he started, but then noted the, _”Really?”_ look he was getting from Tony before he noted that young Peter was at the table and smiled sheepishly, “Hey kid” he acknowledged before bringing up the security footage that had been captured of Carol’s attack, “Maria. Find me everything you can on that Mutant” he barked as he witnessed Carol being thrown into the San Francisco Bay and then being retrieved by Yon-Rogg. The Avenger’s watched in horror as their friend and colleague was abducted before their very eyes. “She should have killed that bastard when she had the chance” he growled. “LANGUAGE. There’s a child at the table Director” Cap admonished, “I’m technically 21 ya know” Peter sighed. “Kid, when you got dusted you were 15. You were still 15 when you were undusted. So, you be 16 now kiddo.” Scott grinned as Peter sighed in defeat while mumbling something that sounded like no fair under his breath. Tony gestured for Fury to take a seat. They were going to need a battle plan to get Carol back. 

Fury sat at the head of the table and took a deep breath before telling his and Carol's origin story, “When I met Carol, it was back in 1995. She literally fell to Earth and called herself Vers of Starforce, who apparently were noble warrior heroes, “ that remark made Rocket guffaw with laughter, “Aint nothing noble or heroic bout the Kree” he laughed. He coughed and fell silent when he caught Fury glaring at him and beckoned to Fury to continue. “As I was saying. Vers was trying to explain to me that she was chasing shape shifter Skrulls who had infiltrated our planet and I was just about to send her to the funny farm when we were fired upon and she fired back. She literally pointed her closed fist in the Skrulls direction and fired a Photon blast at him. Then she starts chasing this Skrull through a train as me and who I thought was Coulson chased the pair of them in our car. Turns out Coulson was a Skrull too. Wound up killing him. Anyway, turns out she’s the pilot we thought was killed in a test plane crash in ’89 and this guy here” he said while pointing at the man with gold eyes and battle armour, “was the guy that shot her and a Kree scientist called Mar-Vell out of the sky. Carol blasted the wreckage so the Kree couldn’t get hold of a new weapon and got caught in the blast. It quite literally fused her with the Space Stone. That son of bitch kidnapped her, gave her a blood transfusion that changed her specie and had her serving as Kree for her 6 missing years before my friend Talos brought her to her senses and indirectly brought her home. Everything else is classified and need to know” Fury stated shooting Rockets would be questions out of the water 

“So Carol is Kree now?” Peter Q asked as he tried to follow the story. “Technically, yes” Fury answered without elaborating. “Who’s Talos?” Rocket asked as he saw Fury give Maria a look that intrigued him. “Show them” Fury ordered, which caused confusion because everyone was sure that Fury’s voice had come from Fury’s phone on the table. Both Maria and Fury then shifted into their natural state. “I am Talos my friend, an this is Soren, my Mate” the reptilian looking creature grinned as everyone stared at him and Soren, completely dumbstruck. “As Talos told you guys, the rest is classified. All you need to know is that this is Talos and his Mate Soren. They are Skrulls. They are allies they are my friends and you will do as they ask as they are following my orders while I’m off world. Now find out a way to bring Carol home without starting an interstellar war please. “So, shapeshifter huh? can you turn into anything?” Rocket asked. “Pretty much” Talos answered, “How about a cat? Or a dog. I always wanted a dog. I mean, does it have to be living? Can it be inanimate? Ooh, Ooh, can you turn into a filing cabinet?” Peter P asked, Talos merely sighed as he had a bout of Deja vu, “What is it with you lot an filing cabinets?” he whispered under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I feel a headache coming on” Soren smirked as Talos gave her what she affectionately called, “Save Me! “ face. 

* * *

** BACK ON THE HELLION **

“I think we should give her the true memory of how she was created your Intelligence. Her brain kept trying to make sense of what was happening in her mind, it was arguing with what it was being told by her reprogramming as she knew deep down that it was not a Skrull that shot Mar-Vell.” Yon-Rogg advised. The Intelligence nodded in full agreement, “and how do we explain your friendship and subsequent mating?” they asked. It was a valid question that Yon-Rogg had thought over and over again. “Tell her the truth. Mar-Vell was a traitor that was responsible for many Kree deaths. I lost my temper and executed her instead of bringing her home for trial and Vers was caught in the crossfire. I knew that the Terran’s’ would not be able to save her, so I brought her home. Maybe, omit the part that she was Terran. Make her think that she was part of Mar-Vell’s original team perhaps? I do not think that she will hold Mar-Vell’s execution against me. I mean, she was responsible for my brother’s death. I’m sure that even Vers could understand the rage I felt for Mar-Vell’s treachery and my brother’s death.” He started, before adding, “Vers has a good heart. I helped her with her memory loss on Hala, and we became close.” Not a lie he thought, which caused the Intelligence to raise a brow and smirk making Yon-Rogg more than a bit uncomfortable. “Maybe our sparing sessions could be, well…” the Intelligence burst out laughing at Yon-Rogg’s feeling of embarrassment. “Come now Yon-Rogg. You have known the touch of a woman. Is it really so difficult to voice? I am sure she would have wanted to console you for the loss of your brother. Maybe a little embrace that turned into a kiss and resulted in you taking her to your bed. Yes?” The Intelligence grinned before setting about manipulating both Yon-Rogg’s and Vers’s memory. “This will be fun" the Intelligence laughed as they felt the growing unease in Yon-Rogg as his memories took a very steamy turn of events. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update. I'm slowly getting through everything. As always, let me know what you think. 😊

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've probably said something like this before. I have so many ideas running around in this head of mine. Different branches of the same story that are different enough to change the story. I'm toying with the idea of putting these fics out under a new collection. My own What if, if you will. This is the first one in the series.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy


End file.
